LE SAVIEZ VOUS ?
by LuckyPenny Z
Summary: Ensemble d'OS. Plusieurs personnages, bien que beaucoup de dramione ! (on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes!). Inspiré par les images qu'on trouve sur internet "le saviez-vous"! READ and review if you please !
1. LSV - Plus honnêtes quand fatigués

**LE SAVIEZ-VOUS ?**

**Les gens sont généralement plus honnêtes quand ils sont physiquement fatigués. C'est pourquoi les gens avouent facilement des choses lors de conversations en fin de soirée.**

Il était déjà tard quand Hermione rentra dans ses appartements de préfets en chef. Elle avait passé la soirée à discuter avec ses amis dans la salle commune des gryffondors et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien ! Avec ses devoirs de préfète, sa réputation d'élève modèle à sauvegarder, les devoirs qui n'en finissaient plus, la guerre qui approchait… Elle n'avait plus trop le temps de se reposer. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir. Avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et les autres. Et ça lui avait vraiment fait un bien fou !

Elle y repensait encore et encore. Quand il se retrouvait comme ça, et parlait, et riait, et jouait, sans jamais évoquer la guerre, elle retombait en enfance. Elle se sentait comme avant. Avant de savoir qu'elle était sorcière et qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec le seul garçon qui semble s'attirer des problèmes comme un aimant. Pendant un instant, elle n'avait plus eu ce poids sur ses épaules et, malgré la fin de leur réunion, elle restait encore sur un petit nuage. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarquait même pas Drago Malefoy, négligemment allongé sur le canapé de leur salle commune, un livre ouvert sur le torse, les yeux fixant merlin-sait-quoi dans le rouge des flammes.

- C'est à cette heure là qu'on rentre miss-parfaite ?

Hermione sursauta et son visage se ferma, comme si soudainement la réalité du monde venait de la frapper en plein cœur.

- Puis-je savoir en quoi ça te regarde Malefoy ?

Il s'était redressé et haussa les épaules.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Quoi de neuf parmi les gryffons ?

- Et pourquoi supposes-tu que j'étais avec eux ? demanda-t-elle en enlevant son écharpe et son manteau qu'elle avait eu raison d'enfiler par ce froid glacial qui régnait dans le château en plein mois de Janvier.

- Honnêtement Granger ?

Elle roula des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle était avec eux. Où donc aurait pu –t- elle aller ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Ah oui ? Vous n'avez même pas parlé de moi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione sourit en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue à propos de Malefoy. Ils n'avaient pas évoqué la guerre, c'était comme un accord tacite. La nouvelle année venait de commencer, et ils avaient envie de se détendre pour une fois. Mais ça ne les a pas empêché de parler de Malefoy et de ses deux prétendus amis. Ils s'étaient souvenus, par exemple, du majestueux coup de poing d'Hermione en troisième année et ça les avait bien fait rire.

- J'en déduis que si.

- Malefoy, as-tu déjà pris tes bonnes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année ? Si non, arrêter de fouiner dans les affaires des autres seraient un bon début, répliqua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'on me demande de faire, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

L'air devint plus froid, les sourires fanèrent. Tous deux savaient à quoi renvoyait cette phrase. Ils savaient tous les deux qui était ce « on ». Son père. Les mangemorts. Voldemort.

- Et bien tu pourrais arrêter de faire ce qu'on te demande, fit Hermione, sur un ton moralisateur.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Tu pourrais au moins essayer !

- Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, grogna le serpentard en se levant du canapé.

- Je ne l'ai peut-être pas vécu mais je n'ai aucun mal à comprendre figure toi !

- Arrête de me faire la morale miss-sainte-nitouche ! cria-t-il de rage.

- Et arrête donc de me crier dessus ! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton tranchant. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de faire tes propres choix.

Il la regarda avec toute la haine dont il était possible. Si le regard pouvait tuer, le corps d'Hermione giserait sans vie sur le sol. L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau. Mais outre la colère qui émanait du jeune homme, Hermione avait aussi perçu quelque chose se rapprochant de la tristesse ou de la déception.

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais la dernière personne à me juger sans savoir réellement ce à quoi je suis confronté, admit-il avec un rictus avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Hermione resta plantée là quelques secondes, ou minutes. Elle ne savait pas trop, son cerveau ne se concentrer que sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avança vers le canapé, s'installa aussi loin de lui que possible et prit le temps de le regarder alors qu'il étouffait un bâillement.

- Malfoy, je…

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Granger, la coupa-t-il, tout en continuant de fixer le feu qui crépitait devant lui.  
- Ca compte bien Malefoy, car je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit-elle, vexée.

Peut-être avait-elle mentit en affirmant cela. L'idée de s'excuser lui avait traversée l'esprit. Mais au regard de son comportement, elle avait changé d'avis.

- Alors que veux-tu faire alors ? demanda-t-il en la regardant avec un air joueur.

- Discuter. Comprendre aussi.

Le visage du jeune homme se rembrunit.

- Reste en dehors de ça, répondit-il en retournant à sa contemplation des flammes.

- Rester en dehors de ça ? s'écrit-elle en réponse, ce qui le fit sursauter et la regarder. Tu te crois drôle Malefoy ? La guerre, j'y suis jusqu'au cou. Je suis née moldu je te signale, au cas où tu avais oublié ! Et je suis la meilleure amie du « survivant », de « l'homme à abattre » ! Je suis concernée et en première ligne même ! Alors non, je ne reste pas en dehors de ça.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? fit Malefoy qui, à part son sursaut quand elle avait commencé sa tirade, était resté de marbre et contempler à nouveau le feu.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le fixait. Son visage n'exprimait aucune expression franche –elle avait appris à porter un masque de temps en temps- mais à l'intérieur, elle se sentait… Privilégiée.

- Pourquoi es-tu si horrible avec les autres ? Ne te fâche pas, ajouta-t-elle, alors que ses traits s'étaient tendus. Je voudrais juste comprendre. Est-ce que tu hais vraiment les nés moldus ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment être au dessus des autres ? Est-ce que c'est pour te protéger que tu portes un masque en permanence ? Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a demandé ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été arrêté et de me faire questionner Granger.

Elle fit une petite moue désolée. Elle savait qu'elle y avait été fort mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais des enfants Granger ?

Sa question la prit au dépourvu et il ne put que sourire devant la mine qu'elle arborait.

- Parce que moi non.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je n'en veux pas. Et pas parce que je suis trop jeune et que je vais changer d'avis, pas non plus parce que nous sommes en période de guerre. Mon problème c'est l'éducation. C'est là la réponse à ton flot de questions.

- L'éducation ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je ne rejetterai pas tout ce que j'ai pu faire sur les autres, mais j'ai compris que si j'agissais comme ça, c'est qu'on me l'a appris. On m'a enseigné toutes ces choses, on m'a encouragé à les faire, on m'a récompensé quand je les faisais. On m'a appris depuis tout petit que je faisais partie des sorciers les plus important de par mon sang et de par le rang et la conduite de ma famille. Dès lors, j'ai méprisé tous ceux de condition inférieure à la mienne. Les moldus, les pauvres, les sangs-mêlés, les nés-moldus. Et le pire c'est que je le faisais de bon cœur. Certes, quand j'étais plus jeune c'était peut être excusables car je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais maintenant… Ca fait un bout de temps que j'ai compris tout les erreurs que j'ai pu faire. Mais je n'ai pas changé pour autant. J'aurais du, je le sais. J'aurais peut être pu, mais j'avais trop peur. Le maître –Hermione grimaça en entendant ce surnom- est revenu et sa quête de dominer le monde avec lui. Mon destin était donc tracé, et je ne voyais aucune porte de sortie. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je portais un masque, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça faiblement, perdu dans le récit du Serpentard.

- Cela vient aussi de mon éducation. Mon père et sa fierté de sang pur. Enfant, je ne pouvais pas pleurer, jamais. Ou alors je recevais des punitions qui te feraient tressaillir Granger. Alors je portais ce masque, et rien ne sait arranger avec le retour de… tu-sais-qui.

Un silence s'installa. Hermione repensait à vive allure à ce qui venait d'être dit. Tellement d'informations qui aidait la gryffondor à cerner le personnage du jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

- Je ne t'accorde plus qu'une seule question Granger. Je suis passablement fatigué et j'aimerai aller dormir. Par contre, je doute que je sois d'aussi bonne humeur demain Granger, alors choisis bien.

Elle réfléchit un instant et demanda :

- Pourquoi nous en veux-tu plus particulièrement à nous, Harry, Ron et moi ?

Il esquissa un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête.

- Potter a la vie dont je rêvais. Enfin, je pensais qu'il avait cette vie là, rigola-t-il comme s'il venait de faire une blague que lui seul comprend. Il est célèbre, dans le monde entier. Il a des amis, des amis qui seraient prêt à mourir pour lui. La belette à une famille, qui tient à lui et à qui il tient. Et toi…

Il prit son temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Hermione retenait son souffle.

- Toi, tu es l'hamartia du plan qui m'était tracé. Tu es la preuve vivante que tout ce qu'on m'a inculqué est faux. Tu es montre qu'on peut être une fille, de parents moldus, être envoyé à Gryffondor et être plus intelligentes et téméraires que la plupart des élèves dans ce château.

Drago replongea son regard dans les flammes à la fin de sa tirade alors qu'il entendait Hermione respirait à nouveau. Après avoir lui aussi respiré un bon coup, après tous ces aveux, il se leva dans le but de rejoindre sa chambre, étouffant une fois de plus un bâillement.

- Merci, fit Hermione doucement.

Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait qu'il l'entende. Il se retourna vers elle et fit un léger signe de tête avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.


	2. LSV - parler, c'est tomber amoureux

**LE SAVIEZ-VOUS ?**

**Plus vous parlez d'une personne aux autres,**

**Plus vous tomberez amoureux de cette personne.**

- Il m'énerve, mais il m'énerve !

- De qui tu parles Mione ? demanda Harry, alors que cette dernière venait de les rejoindre dans la grande salle.

- De qui veux tu que je parle ! Malefoy bien sûr ! Comment cet idiot a pu être nommé préfet au juste ?

Ron et Harry rigolèrent face à l'énervement de leur meilleure amie.

- Quoi ?

- On est juste content que ce ne soit pas nous qui te mettions en colère pour une fois, fit Ron.

- Très drôle Ronald.

* * *

- Salut Mione, ça va ? fit Ginny en s'installant à sa table dans la bibliothèque.

- Ah, Ginny ! Merci d'être là !

- Euh… De rien ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, c'est juste que Malefoy n'arrête pas de m'embêter depuis ce matin, et je me dis que si je ne suis pas toute seule il arrêtera.

- Hum, hum.

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Je suis contente de pouvoir aider.

* * *

- Neville, tu es sur qu'on peut trouver ce genre de plante ici ?

- Oui, oui. C'est juste à l'orée de la forêt interdite. J'en avais déjà vu la dernière fois que je suis venu ici mais j'ai été dérangé alors…

- Dérangé ? Par qui ? Ne me dis pas que Malefoy te cherche encore des noises ! Il va m'entendre ! s'emporta Hermione.

- Non, j'ai juste surpris un couple de 6ème année batifoler dans le coin, et j'ai pensé que… que je devrai leur laisser un peu d'espace.

- Ah…

* * *

- Et devinez qui est collé ce soir ?

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! s'exclama Ron.

- Pas toi Ronald, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux, mais Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Disons que je l'ai un peu dénoncé.

- Quoi ? firent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

- Il martyrise tous les premières années ! Il fallait bien faire quelque chose !

- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi ?

- Il ne saura pas que c'est moi, assura-t-elle.

* * *

- Je vais tuer ce vil serpent ! fit Hermione en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ginny dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a encore fait ?

- A t'entendre, on dirait que je suis responsable de tout ça.

- Tu l'as quand même dénoncé non ? fit Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

- Et alors ? D'abord, c'est lui qui a commencé à m'embêter depuis le début de l'année ! Et puis, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de…

- De ?

- De sous entendre ouvertement que je suis une gourgandine qui ne cherche qu'à attirer ses faveurs !

Ginny eut un petit sourire compatissant qui sonnait plutôt faux alors Hermione se leva mécontentent et courut se réfugier dans la chambre.

* * *

- Respire, Hermione, respire ! se dit-elle en avançant dans les couloirs à grand pas.

Elle avait fait un rêve très dérangeant cette nuit et il lui avait fallu une longue douche froide pour revenir à la réalité.

- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Malfoy arrêtait de… d'être aussi emmerdant ! pensa-t-elle.

- On pense à moi Granger ?

- Malefoy !

- C'est moi oui.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te voir, dit-elle avant de l'éviter et de partir dans la grande salle comme elle l'avait prévu au départ.

- Ca va Mione ? demanda Harry quand cette dernière s'installa lourdement à table.

- Mouais.

- Malefoy ?

- Devine.

* * *

- Ginny, il faut que je te parle, fit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés alors que la jeune rousse révisait à la bibliothèque.

- Oui ?

- J'ai un problème, fit Hermione en pensant au second rêve qu'elle venait de faire de Malefoy.

- Ca concernerait pas un serpentard blond par hasard ?

- Quoi ? Mais… comment tu…

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui, ca fait des mois que ça dure.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Non, je-

- Mione, fit Ginny, dit-elle en la fixant.

- C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte !


	3. LSV - Difficile de ne plus se soucier

**LE SAVIEZ-VOUS ?**

**Une des tâches les plus difficiles pour l'esprit humain est de vous convaincre**

**que vous ne vous en souciez plus.**

Le bal qui accompagnait le tournois des trois sorciers ! Enfin quatre. On ne sait toujours pas comment Harry s'est retrouvé mêlé à tout ça, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Autant dire qu'il n'en menait pas large. Ses amis non plus d'ailleurs. Mais ce bal, ils l'attendaient tous. Enfin, les filles surtout. Hermione avait étonné tout le monde d'ailleurs, en entrant dans la salle au bras du célèbre joueur de Quidditch Viktor Krum. Cette dernière s'amusait bien, c'était indéniable mais elle s'était séparée quelques instants de son cavalier pour prendre des nouvelles de ses amis. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils s'amusaient autant qu'elle. Mais alors qu'elle avait enfin repéré Harry et Ron, assis à une table avec leur cavalière respective, elle vit aussi la cadette Weasley se faire la malle. N'écoutant que son instinct, et se demandant pourquoi Ginny avait décidé de quitter le bal alors que le veille même elle avait l'air enchanté d'y prendre part, Hermione sortit à sa recherche. Elle la trouva à errer dans le couloir.

- Ginny, attends moi !

Mais la jeune rousse ne sembla même pas relever qu'on l'appelait.

- Ginny ? Pourquoi tu pars ? Le bal n'est même pas encore fini, fit Hermione qui avait réussi à trottiner pour la rattraper malgré l'étroitesse de sa robe.

- Je me sens pas très bien, mentit la jeune rousse.

- Ginny, fit Hermione en arrêtant son amie d'une main sur l'épaule. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tout va bien Hermione, grinça Ginny qui était à bout de nerf.

Hermione ne fit aucune remarque mais garda sa main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui envoya un regard compatissant.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si on venait de m'annoncer que j'avais une maladie grave ? s'emporta Ginny, en enlevant la main de son amie de son épaule. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je-vais-bien, articula-t-elle.

- Ginny, tu sais que tu peux tout-

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Hermione ? Retourne voir ton prince charmant vu que tu en as un et laisse moi tranquille.

Elle reprit sa route, d'un pas plus décidé qu'avant même si intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de but. La tour d'astronomie peut-être ?

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, fais demi-tour tout de suite, fit Hermione en perdant patience devant le fait que Ginny soit si butée.

- Non, répondit-elle en criant sans s'arrêter pour autant.

- Tu tiens à ce que j'aille chercher ton frère ?

- Ca n'y changera rien, répondit Ginny avant de s'arrêter de d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur de pierre froid et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête dans les mains. Hermione s'approcha à pas de loup et prit place aux côtés de son amie. Un moment passa, le silence uniquement troublé par les pleurs étouffés de Ginny.

- J'en peux plus Mione.

- De quoi ma Ginny ? fit-elle en lui caressant le bras.

- De tout. D'être invisible. De compter pour du beurre. D'avoir envie de chialer des que je le vois. De l'aimer à en crever. D'être impuissante. De pas pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit. D'être si faible.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Tu sais de qui je parle, fit Ginny d'un ton de reproche. Harry, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.

Le fait de prononcer son nom ramena une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Hermione la laissa se calmer un peu.

- Je sais oui. Mais je crois que de te le faire avouer tout haut te sera bénéfique. Je suis désolée Ginny, sincèrement. Honnêtement des fois je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête. Il est idiot de pas voir la chance qu'il a d'être le centre d'intérêt d'une fille comme toi !

- Je ne l'intéresse pas. Il ne me parle presque pas, à part pour demander où est Ron. Il ne m'a même pas complimenté sur ma tenue, alors que même Ronald l'a fait. Ronald ! Oh, et puis des que cette perfide Cho Chang est dans les parages, je n'existe même plus.

Elle prit quelques grandes inspirations, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient d'arriver.

- J'en ai marre Mione. Vraiment, se confia-t-elle. J'en ai marre de faire semblant devant les gens, de me mentir à moi-même. Je te jure, j'ai essayé d'arrêter. D'arrêter de penser à lui comme ça, de l'oublier. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que je l'aimais pas, que je me soucie pas de lui. Qu'il n'existe pas pour moi. Mais c'est trop dur, je n'y arrive pas ! Je le vois tous les jours ! Tout le temps ! Et puis c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère, comment veux-tu que je fasse Mione ?

- Je suis désolée Gin.


End file.
